Adoração
by Tory Ster
Summary: Depois de muitos anos trabalhando como uma Sem Rosto, Arya Stark decide voltar para Westeros. Fic Arya x Gendry.


**Nome: **Adoração

**Baseado em:** As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo

**Censura: **K+

**Ship:** Arya Stark x Gendry

**Avisos:** Uau, primeira história minha que não tem aviso nenhum '-'

**Disclaimer:** As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo pertencem a George RR Martin, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria muito legal.

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal! Essa é a minha terceira one-shot por aqui, e desta vez é de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, sobre o meu ship favorito: Arya e Gendry. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Fazia muito tempo que Arya Stark não pisava em Westeros, portanto era uma sensação muito estranha estar voltando para a casa. Durante todos os anos que a garota passara longe do lugar em que nascera, ela treinara para se tornar uma Sem Rosto, uma ninguém, apenas se arrastando silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras e dando às pessoas a dádiva da morte. Mas agora ela estava de volta. Tudo o que sabia sobre Winterfell era que Brandon Stark era o novo Senhor do Norte, sendo já um homem feito. Quantos anos ela passara longe de casa, afinal? Ela mal podia se lembrar.

Mas estava ali, em Porto Real. Achara mais seguro desembarcar na capital dos Sete Reinos, para dar uma sondada nas notícias. Sua irmã Sansa estava casada com um fidalgote qualquer, Bran era mesmo o Senhor de Winterfell, Rickon havia sido sagrado cavaleiro… todos estavam muito bem sem ela, Arya pôde perceber. Talvez o certo fosse nunca ter voltado para o continente. Ainda podia reparar esse erro, afinal estava muito longe de casa ainda, e podia simplesmente voltar para Bravos…

Não, não podia. Não era mais Ninguém. Havia abdicado disso para voltar para a casa, e era tarde demais para simplesmente regressar. Por isso, decidiu arrumar um lugar para dormir e começar a arrumar os preparativos para a volta a Winterfell.

Um pouco mais tarde, estava em uma hospedaria barata, bebendo um chá fraco no bar do lugar. Os homens a olhavam com interesse, o que não era uma sensação conhecida para Arya, que estava sempre disfarçada e invisível aos olhos humanos. Mas ela não era mais Sem Rosto, e agora tinha o rosto de uma Arya adulta: os longos cabelos castanhos caindo por seus ombros, os olhos cinza tempestuosos em formato de amêndoas, sérios e concentrados, os lábios bem formados, as feições mais harmoniosas do que eram quando a garota era menor. No todo, era uma bela mulher, e os homens não deixaram de perceber isso. Porém, a espada em sua cintura também não passava despercebida, por isso ninguém ousou se aproximar.

A porta se abrira silenciosamente, tão silenciosamente que apenas os ouvidos treinados de Arya captaram o barulho. Ela olhou para lá, e observou enquanto um homem forte e bonito entrava na hospedaria, os cabelos negros caindo pelos ombros, os olhos azuis brilhantes, mas todo sujo de fuligem, obviamente um ferreiro. O coração da mulher disparou violentamente. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele porte. Mas não podia ser. Poderia…?

O homem se sentou no balcão e pediu um copo de cerveja. Ela se aproximou, silenciosa, e se sentou ao lado dele, sua caneca de chá em mãos. O ferreiro nem se dignou a olhar para o lado.

- Gendry…? – ela arriscou, e viu o homem virando o rosto para encará-la, abruptamente. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram, da mesma forma que faziam quando eram muitos anos mais jovens, e Arya sabia que era ele. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, cheia de sentimentos como não estivera desde a morte da mãe e do irmão.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, mal-humorado. O coração da mulher estava tão disparado que ela suspeitou que Gendry pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Sou eu… Arryn – ela se confundiu com os nomes, e fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse dissipar a névoa que se apoderava de sua mente – Doninha. Fantasma de Harrenhal. Nan. Gata. Ninguém. Arya. Arya Stark.

Os olhos dele, que antes estavam estreitos, agora se arregalavam. Aqueles imensos olhos azuis, brilhantes e belos. Todo ele era belo, Arya concluiu. Talvez a Arya de 10 anos não pudesse perceber isso, mas aquela mulher adulta conseguia.

- Eu… tenho que ir – ele disse, e se levantou do balcão no momento em que o estalajadeiro trouxe a bebida – Esqueça a cerveja – ele disse rapidamente para o homem e foi se dirigindo para a porta.

Arya imediatamente ficou confusa, e correu atrás dele, abandonando a caneca de chá ao lado da cerveja do ferreiro. Já estava fora da hospedaria quando gritou por ele.

- Gendry! Onde você vai? – conseguiu alcançá-lo com facilidade e agarrou seu braço – Nós precisamos conversar, faz tanto tempo…

Ele se desvencilhou da mão da mulher e olhou para ela, confuso. A olhou de cima a baixo, para o rosto, os cabelos, os seios, a barriga, os quadris, as pernas, os pés, a roupa escura e masculina que cobria tudo isso. Seus olhos voltaram para os dela, surpresos.

- Arya? – perguntou, como se ainda duvidasse – Não é possível. Achei que estivesse morta há muito tempo… não, não é possível. Cão de Caça pegou você. Você morreu. Colocaram uma impostora para se casar com o Bastardo de Bolton no seu lugar, mas você, _você_ mesmo, morreu. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Ela não pôde se impedir de sorrir, marota, como o fazia quando era uma criança.

- Me queria morta tanto assim, Touro? – perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida. Os anos pareceram se esvair de seu rosto, e ela parecia ser novamente a criança que fora um dia. Aquilo pareceu enchê-lo de dor, e o homem fechou os olhos com força.

- Os fantasmas devem permanecer no túmulo.

Aquilo atingiu Arya como um soco. O que ele queria dizer?

- Gendry, como assim? – perguntou, confusa.

- Eu estou casado, tenho filhos, sou ferreiro da coroa… você não pode voltar e confundir a minha cabeça dessa forma.

Aquilo a encheu de raiva. Fazia muito tempo que ela não sentia raiva. Aprendera a domar os sentimentos enquanto estivera com os Sem Rosto, mas ela nunca conseguira se domar perto de Gendry. Como ele ousava dizer isso para ela, depois de tantos anos? Depois de tê-la abandonado? Depois de tudo o que ela passara?

Seu rosto assumiu uma coloração vermelha, e o punho fechado de Arya Stark atingiu o rosto de Gendry com força. Ele cambaleou para trás, atônito, a mão no lugar onde Arya acertara. Ela não era mais uma garotinha fraca, afinal.

- Confundir a sua cabeça? Fantasmas devem permanecer no túmulo? Que bando de porcaria sem sentido é essa? – ela perguntou, revoltada – Eu não sou um fantasma! Estou muito viva! E você deveria expressar pelo menos um pouco de felicidade em me rever, principalmente se pensava que eu estava morta. Eu achava que éramos amigos.

- Não é isso… - ele tentou retrucar, mas a mulher estava possessa demais para concedê-lo esse direito.

- É isso sim! Você nunca foi meu amigo. Me abandonou, me esqueceu e agora quer que eu me afaste – ela disse, empurrando-o com força – Tudo bem, Gendry. Pode ficar tranquilo, você nunca mais vai me ver de novo. Pode viver sua vida que eu vou voltar para meu túmulo.

Ela se virou para voltar para a hospedaria, mas foi a vez dele de segurar seu braço com força. Ela se virou para ele, e viu o olhar quente em seus olhos. Pois era assim que seus olhos pareciam, quentes, como fogo azul, como mágica de piromantes. Sentiu os dedos calejados e ásperos do homem tocarem seu rosto com o máximo de cuidado que ele conhecia.

- Não é isso, Arya – ele disse, calmamente – É só que… amar uma morta é uma coisa complicada. E quando ela volta… você simplesmente não sabe o que fazer.

Arya franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Amar uma morta?

- Eu te amei, milady – ele disse, usando a expressão que ele usava há tanto tempo atrás, para irritá-la – Eu… te amo ainda. Depois que eu pensei que você tinha morrido, passei a… passei a cultuar você. E nenhum dos Sete ou qualquer deus vermelho tinha me adoração como você tinha. Foi sempre assustador para mim, cultuar uma morta, mas… eu tinha que te manter perto de mim. Fosse como fosse.

A mulher ficou assustada com aquilo, e também ficou assustada com o ritmo louco de seu coração. Assim como ele fazia, ela aproximou seus dedos (também calejados por causa do uso da espada) do rosto bruto e belo do homem, tocando as feições rudes, mas bem esculpidas. Era como se os dois se redescobrissem naquele momento, no meio da Baixada das Pulgas, os olhos fixos, cinza escuro no azul royal. Se aproximaram, devagar e sutilmente. E os lábios se tocaram.

Aquilo pareceu despertar feras adormecidas no coração dos dois, e o beijo foi intenso e até mesmo agressivo. Gendry invadia a boca de Arya com a língua, a beijando profundamente, enquanto as unhas curtas da mulher arranhavam seu rosto, seus ombros, suas costas. Gendry a empurrou contra a parede, com tanta força que a loba reprimiu um gemido de dor. Mas não importava. O beijo pareceu durar horas, uma eternidade, e mesmo assim, quando se separaram, pareceu ter sido breve demais.

Arya segurava o rosto de Gendry e o deixava próximo do seu, os dois ofegantes. Gendry passou a beijar o pescoço da mulher, desta vez com certa delicadeza. Arya o abraçou, mais serena, como se aquele beijo louco tivesse lhe trazido a paz. O ferreiro encostou a testa na dela, e os dois ficaram encarando os olhos um do outro, parados, sorrindo. Satisfeitos com a realização de um beijo desejado desde muito tempo atrás.

Por fim, se afastaram.

- Eu vou para Winterfell em breve – ela disse, hesitante – Se quiser vir comigo…

- Eu gostaria, muito, é tudo o que eu queria – ele disse, se sentindo aflito de repente – Mas não posso. Tenho uma família agora. Esposa, filhos…

Mesmo que Gendry já tivesse dito aquilo antes, naquele momento doeu. Pois o ferreiro não pertencia mais a Arya, como antes. A mulher assentiu, resignada.

- Você está certo, eu disse uma bobagem – ela sorriu fraco – Mas pense pelo lado bom: você sabe que eu estou viva. Não precisa mais adorar uma garota morta.

Ele riu fraco, como se o retorno à realidade tivesse drenado as suas forças.

- Quem dera – murmurou – Você é tudo em que eu acredito, Arya. A única coisa que muda é que agora eu cultuo uma mulher viva.

Aquilo a entristeceu.

- Não sou pura como a Donzela, nem sou Mãe, e ainda não se passou tempo o suficiente para ser considerada a Velha. Não sou algo digno de culto, Gendry.

Aquilo pareceu dar um pouco de força a Gendry, e ele sorriu, a beijando fraco antes de dizer.

- E desde quando nós somos convencionais?

Ela sorriu também, e suspirou.

- Acho que isso é um adeus.

Ele assentiu, os olhos ainda fixos nos dela.

- É, acho que é.

Arya voltou a se dirigir para a hospedaria.

- Até nunca mais, Touro.

Ele sorriu, enquanto se afastava, de costas para a rua, sem deixar de olhá-la. Seus olhos azuis estavam estranhamente brilhantes. Seria por causa de lágrimas?

- Até nunca mais, milady.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso foi só uma doideira que veio de repente. E então, o que acharam? Se puderem mandar reviews, eu agradeço.


End file.
